


The Outlaw

by Queery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queery/pseuds/Queery
Summary: She's good at hiding.That's one of two things the aurors know about her.The other, her name:Vale Morgan.~Vale Morgan has been on the run since the war ended, she ended up on the wrong side and bolted when she figured they would lose. But the ministry is getting closer...she just has to keep running.And then she made the greatest plan to escape her pursuers.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Female Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Outlaw

The dingy pub in Scotland only held three living things, the bartender; a tall elderly man with a thick, bushy beard. A cloaked figure at the bar, sipping at a glass of scotch. And a dark black cat, lying lazily on the windowsill, its tail swaying from side to side. 

The bartender and cloaked figure were having a quiet conversation, discussing the approaching Quidditch game, Scotland vs Romania (the latter having a much better team) and how the bartender convinced his wife for him to buy tickets for the two of them. A low chuckle came from the figure, only for them to be revealed as a young man, he had platinum blond hair, high aristocratic features and deep grey eyes. The dark cat raised their head, gaze firmly on the man. The bartender shoved out a hand, 

"Niko Valdev. Pleasure to meet you." He bellowed, his amber eyes glinting with an unknown emotion. The blond's lip twitched, a lithe hand coming out from his coat to shake Niko's, 

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure." Pulling his hand away, the big burly man's eyebrows furrowed, 

"Weren't your family deatheaters or somethin'?" 

Draco hid a scowl, his eyes darkening, "Not anymore. I'm looking for someone. You might have seen them." He diverted the conversation, Niko stood straighter, setting down the glass he picked up to clean, 

"What's their name?" 

"Vale Morgan? Here's a photo." He pulled a dark, moving photo from his pocket of a young woman around age twenty, she was saluting the cameraman with a glass of alcohol. 

Niko stared at the image intently, before his eyes flickered back up to Draco, 

"I've seen her, a couple of weeks ago. She came in for a drink before leaving, but she wasn't here for longer than an hour." He told Draco, his voice rough. Draco sighed, pulling out his wand and sending out a Patronus, 

"Vale Morgan was at the 'Old Bat Inn' a few weeks ago, that's all. Malfoy." He whispered before placing a couple galleons on the bar, "Thank you, Niko. Expect my colleagues in a few days." Niko nodded, picking up the coins, 

"Of course." Draco stood from his seat and stepped outside, a crack signifying his departure. Niko gripped the coins tightly, 

"I did as you pleased. Now please, let them go." He spoke as if he were speaking to the air but the dark cat stretched and jumped onto a table before shifting in a woman. The same woman from the photo, 

"Of course, my darling Niko. Dimitte tenuit Libertas." She hummed, as a dark aura surrounded her before it swiftly disappeared. "There, they are released. My part of the deal completed, but you still know my whereabouts, and you know I can't let that get out, Avada Kadavra!" She drawled, her wrist flicking toward him before he had time to react, Niko Valdev was dead, falling into a slump on the ground. Vale grinned before shifting back into a cat and wandered out of the inn, knowing the death behind her would cause chaos, giving her time to get the hell out of Scotland, but she had one more stop to make. 

ONE DAY LATER

The small black cat prowled around the building, brown eyes flickering, waiting. It's soft paws padding on the tile floor, as it slid towards the open door where the hulking form of Harry Potter, who was stalking in the direction of the blond-haired auror: who was hunched over in the chair, his locks messy and greasy. 

"Draco, we've just got word. Niko Valdev was killed. Cause: Killing Curse. There is no doubt in my mind that it was Morgan," Harry stood frantically in front of his former enemy's desk, said man lifted his head and massaged his temples, 'how could Vale have managed to kill him when she wasn't even there when he questioned the late bartender.' 

"But why? The only reason would be that Morgan knew that Valdev would rat her out, but how would she know, that he was being questioned by me? We were the only ones in the room!" The blond groaned, he's dark-haired counterpart paced, a thoughtful look on his face, before a light sparked in his mind, 

"Were there any animals?"

"What?" Draco scrunched his eyebrows together, looking up at Harry, grey meeting green, but the glint of smugness ignited hope in the blond, 

"Were there any animals when you interrogated Valdev?" Still not getting it, Draco recalled, a cat, 

"Yes, a black cat."

Harry shot out of the office, Draco close behind, they ended up in the archives, where Harry was flicking through files, after a couple minutes the saviour rejoiced, hitting the page eagerly, staring up at Draco, 

"Known black cat animagi, Vale Morgan." Draco lit up, bounding over to him staring at the page with a black cat animagi as Harry sent out a Patronus.

BLACK CAT ANIMAGI:

KNOWN: 

GREGOR ALVEROUS

MONTY GELGOI

LLYOD HESPRE

VALE MORGAN

MATTHEW ZEDRIVI

CHACKI ZOX

"Why wasn't this put in the original case file?" Draco inquired, strolling next to the hurrying chosen one, Harry sighed, 

"Because animagi files are extremely confidential. And the beginning of the case, they saw no reason to look if she was because it was a minor case." He explained to the Malfoy as he saw Ron and Hermione run toward them, both gleaming,

"This is great!" 

As the four talked about their next move, they were all unaware of the dark black cat sitting pretty in the corner, veiled by the shadows, scowling heavily. Slinking away, she glided into a Floo about to be used, curling into herself. 

FOUR DAYS LATER

Vale sat in a muggle airport wearing a heavy glamour, with the ministry monitoring the Floo and would be alerted if someone apparated out of the country, the outlaw had to use muggle transport to get out of Europe.

"Flight to Richardson J1965. You are boarding now." Came the voice over the loudspeaker, Vale lifted from her position and glided towards her gate. Vale watched as people smiled giddily, wishing off their loved ones if the witch was normal maybe she would've been envious but alas she did not care.

Settling in her seat, she gazed out of the window, a small sadistic smile painted her lips, maybe just maybe she'll win the chase. 

~

Mystic Falls was a town that Vale had heard before, due to its rich history with vampires and werewolves. It drew her in, a good shield. But she was nowhere near the town now, a town a couple miles away, The criminal had a blank expression while sitting at the local bar, sipping on a scotch, her dark brown eyes flickering around the establishment, thirsty for knowledge. She spotted a man, dark-haired, chiselled features, dressed in a designer suit, sitting at the bar drinking a dark liquid.

Vale knew immediately who this man was, she had studied his family extensively for a history project, Elijah Mikaelson. As if he felt eyes on him, he spun around to face her, brown meeting brown, she didn't flinch but met his gaze, her face completely blank. Vale knew that all Mikaelsons brought drama with them, and trouble was the last thing she needed. He watched her, before standing and walking over to the criminal. 

"I don't believe we've met, have we?" His soft smooth light American accent entered her ears, she gave a small smile, 

"We have not, Mr Mikaelson." He cocked his head, with an eyebrow raised, 

"You know me?" He inquired, Vale's smile grew larger, mirth glittering in her eyes, "Doesn't everyone?" He smiled, holding his hand out, 

"May I know your name, Miss?" Placing her hand in his hand, she answered, "Morgan. Vale Morgan." He kissed the back of her hand before letting it fall back to her side, he sat down in front of her, the deatheater held down a smirk, the Original vampire knew his way around manners, something many men this day and age had forgotten. 

"May I inquire why you've taken an interest in me, Mr Mikaelson?" Her English accent flowing off her tongue, the two held each other's gaze with a formal yet intense manner, 

"You see, Miss Morgan, not many people know who I am without being one of three things, one; terrified, or two; trying to kill me, and three; trying to use me and my family. And you Miss Morgan, are clearly not scared. " He said calmly, she nodded, sipping at her scotch. "Do you believe my intentions do be impure, Mr Mikaelson?" 

He didn't answer her, and that was all she needed. She recognised the thirst for knowledge in the vampire's eyes, one she had seen in herself too many times. Vale stood, downing her drink before leaning down so her lips lightly brushed up against Elijah's ear, 

"I must bid you goodbye, Mr Mikaelson." He kept his eyes straight forward, she didn't bother to hold her smirk now, "Farewell, Mr Mikaelson." She hummed, standing straight and waltzing towards the door, but not before hearing, 

"Farewell, Miss Morgan." 

~

Vale Morgan wasn't one to make friends. She had brutally betrayed all of those she had before the war, and said friends were either fixing their mistakes, or tracking her down or in some cases, both. And all those she made after the battle of Hogwarts, she would either, kill or blackmail for their silence, to make it clear, she didn't have any friends. 

Now Vale stood calmly in Mystic Falls, she had heard whispers from her contacts that the Aurors were getting closer to finding her whereabouts. 

The witch stood quietly in the corner of the decade dance at the local high school, it had been maybe a week since she saw Elijah but she didn't fret, they weren't friends and the criminal believed that the original could handle himself. She watched the teenagers dancing, her eyes falling on two people that looked a little too old for high school, she recognised one as Damon Salvatore-another vampire- but the other she had no clue. Vale's brown orbs trailed down to the mystery man's hand, where it was blurred slightly in view, it was a disguise; polyjuice or body-switching, nevertheless that man was not who he said he was. 

The criminal walked over silently, flicking away any courageous hands that reached for her, the mystery man's eyes connected with hers as she held out a hand, 

"I don't believe we've met yet." She drawled, Vale watched as his eyes widened before giving her hand a firm shake, without him knowing she slipped into his mind. She chuckled internally, hello Niklaus Mikaelson. 

"We have not. Alaric Saltzman." She grinned internally, body-switching she thought, a charming smile formed on her lips, hiding the sinister feeling building in her stomach, 

"Morgan. Vale Morgan." 

"Pleasure, Miss Morgan." 

"As to you, Mr Saltzman." 

~

ONE MONTH LATER

Vale had watched from the sidelines as the Original Family caused an unbalanced amount of chaos, the siblings had been awoken along with the Mikaelson matriarch. There was a ball organised that night, Vale had been invited and found no reason but the entertainment to go, so the reluctant witch bought a floor-length ballgown for herself. 

The death eater stood in the house she had imperioed for herself, (Mind control spell). Staring at her body in the mirror, her dress was darkish, with a pink undertone, jewels decorated her chest and shoulders, she couldn't help but grin, Vale hadn't felt the elegant since the Yule Ball. 

Gliding inside, she watched as eyes flickered to her figure, Vale saw Niklaus and Elijah eyeing her up, the latter much more skilled at disguising his desire for the witch. She strolled forward dark ruby lips, plump and fresh, open to ask a waiter where the bar would be, but she was cut off by a Mikaelson brother -the youngest if she was correct- 

"And who are you, Miss?" He had an English accent much like herself, she smiled softly, 

"Morgan. Vale Morgan" She held up a hand, which he took and like his older brother, lightly kissed the back. 

"Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson." He introduced, speaking the same formal manner as herself. She gave a small, secluded smile, letting her hand fall to her side. Over the next few minutes, the witch and vampire held a quiet conversation, discussing opinions about the current doppelgänger. 

"She's incredibly needy, is she not?" Vale commented as the two stood off to the side sipping on matching scotches, Kol hummed in agreement, "Never met her fully, though my sister seems to dislike her immensely." Vale nodded, 

"Trashy as well. I mean, come on darling, lose the gloves!" She chortled lowly, her lip curling up. Kol's eyes flashed to hers before they both back to staring at the dubbed 'Scooby gang', (when she heard this she frowned, 'I rather liked the show when I was little.'). Their attention was pulled away when Elijah began to speak loudly, 

"Welcome! Thank you for joining us." As he spoke, Kol slipped up the stairs, bidding goodbye to the witch. Vale watched as an older woman walked down the stairs, Elijah looking at her, Esther Mikaelson the matriarch. Elijah continued, "You know whenever my mother, brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence this evening with a dance." Vale was uninterested in dancing, she was good at it, just didn't care much for it. 

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." 

Vale danced quietly, with a man she'd never met. Ed Sheeran's song, 'Give me love' playing along, 

"May I steal her from you?" An accented voice spilt the air, Vale froze, spinning around, her hand reaching for her wand, 

"Draco." She breathed, Vale was shoved into his arms accidentally by a passerby, instinctively they began to dance, just like the Yule Ball. "So," She hummed, gliding around the dance floor, "A final dance?" He smiled, 

"You're a wanted criminal, darling. But it seemed like a nice event, wasn't going to make a scene." He said, lowly, they didn't notice the intricate dance they performed, which caught the attention of the guests, he spun her around, "And..y'know a bunch of vampires." 

Vale chuckled, "How on earth did you become an Auror? You're a coward." He scowled down at her, "Not a coward, darling, just I would like to keep my head." Her hand rested on the back of his neck, gathering a soft look, "I've missed you Draco." <

His grey eyes connected with her brown ones, "Then why did do you join them? Willingly? And then run for years?" The two 29-year-olds, couldn't help the pain in their eyes, unaware that nearly every vampire in the building was listening, she smiled sadly,

"Because darling. There will always be three things I will thirst for more than you: survival, success, and knowledge and you, my sweet Draco could give me none of them." He stared at her, hurt but she didn't have any look of regret, pity but no regret. She faintly heard someone mutter a 'Harsh.' But she left the blond's arms, while in a daze he didn't notice her disappearing, effectively losing her once more. 

~

Elena sat across from the Mikaelson matriarch, who was explaining to the doppelgänger that she had all the pieces for the ritual except for one, 

"What is it?"

"A Merlin witch." Elena looked confused, "A what?" 

"Merlin witch, wand-wielders whatever I need one of their spells to perform the linking ritual. Luckily, one of them is here, Vale Morgan." 

~


End file.
